


When Did The Shrimp Get Hot?

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Beefcake Hinata Shouyou, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/F, Fluff, Kags Still Calls Hinata Idiot, M/M, Married Couple, Married Men Can Look At The Menu But Can't Order, Ogling Men, Suggestive Themes, Tadashi Isn't Jealous, Tsukishima Doesn't Like That, hinata is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Hinata comes back from his Brazil trip, to his boyfriend and his friends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	When Did The Shrimp Get Hot?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because someone on omegle told me to. yes tsukkiyama is married bc they've been dating since middle school. eat my ass.

Kageyama clicks off his phone quickly as he reads the text from his boyfriend telling him that he's about to be there. He feels his stomach flutter as he finally makes the realization that his boyfriend is finally going to be back in his arms. Two years without physically seeing him was painful, but it was what Shouyou felt he had to do, so Tobio sat back. But today, today is the day he gets to see him again. He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair, his fingers are shaking, his knees are ready to give out. Just when he feels he might collapse to the hard tile airport floor, someone comes up from behind and gives him the tightest, best hug he's ever had. It’s warm and tight and so obviously loving. The setter whips around as the man lets go of his waist. 

“Tobio! I’m home!” he says in an adorable sing-song voice. 

Kageyama can’t say anything, Hinata's skin is beautifully tanned and peeking out from the sleeves of his cool baby blue button-up are his well defined muscular arms. They’re so much larger than they were when he left. Kageyama’s tongue darts out, licking his bottom lip as his eyes trail over the way his shirt stretches over his well-built chest.

“Babe? You good?” he asks, grabbing Kageyama’s arm gently, looking up, smiling as bright as ever. 

“Y-yea I’m fine,” he responds, his voice strained as his cheeks burn with hot blush. 

“Well, are you happy to see me?” he asks excitedly.

Tobio finally breaks from his ogling session and smiles. “I am.” 

Hinata’s smile widens significantly and he envelopes the man in another hug. They both stand there, inching closer to each other until they’re finally kissing, softly, like Tobio wanted to for these past 2 years. They separate, hands laced together tightly, eyes soft and cheeks flushed. 

“Now let’s go meet up with your friends,” Tobio says, stroking the decoys cheek. 

“Our friends,” Hinata corrects, leading Kageyama away. 

Kei holds Tadashi’s hand, rubbing a circle in it, using his free hand to sip his iced coffee. The quiet sounds of the cafe surround the two, creating a nice soft environment for their relaxation. A chime resounds through the small establishment, drawing the twos eyes up. 

“Hitoka!” Tadashi calls out, waving a hand in the air. 

She smiles and jogs over to the table they’re sitting at. 

“Ah, hello Hitoka.” Kei smiles as she sits down, waving down a waiter. 

“It’s nice to see you guys after such a long time,” she says, smiling before she orders a tea. 

Tadashi smiles and nods happily, “It's been a while, I haven’t seen you since the wedding!”

Kei nods along with that statement, regretting the fact that their hectic lives had kept them away from each other. He ruffles Tadashi's hair and kisses his cheek as he gossips with the ex-manager. The two are in the middle of a conversation about the latest romances from their respective jobs, who's with who, who's fucking who, who just broke up when Kei perks up. 

“Is Shimiza going to stop by?” He asks unsurprisingly, Hitoka knows Kei's favorite was her fiance, there was no doubting that fact. That was okay, her favorite is Tadashi, she was sure they both knew that.

“Unfortunately, she couldn’t get the day off work, so he said she'll visit Shouyou another day.” she smiles reassuringly as she used to back in their volleyball days.

Kei can’t help but frown, but Hitoka was here so he was fairly happy. 

“Well, tell her we said hi,” Tadashi adds, laughing at Kei’s obvious disappointment at not being able to see her today. 

“Haha, she'll be happy to hear from you guys,” she confirms as the waiter sets her cup of tea down.

As they chat, catching up on everything they’ve missed and whatnot, an unnoticed ring of the door opening sounds through the cafe. Out of nowhere, a man shouts “Tsukishima!”

Both Kei and Tadashi look up immediately, used to being called that by now. Kei smiles widely at the sight of the tanned, orange-haired boy he hasn’t seen in forever, he quickly looks away to cover his smile. Tadashi stands up eagerly, openings his arms for a hug. He runs over to him in an instant, taking the taller of the two in a strong hug, his muscled arms tightly squeezing the freckled boy. 

“Jeez Shouyou, you got really strong in Brazil.” he sighs, trying to breathe, in an attempt to get his arms off of his, he sets a hand on his biceps where he’s met with muscle on muscle. 

Tadashi’s face floods with blush and he scoffs, gently pushing him away. 

“Idiot, you’re hugging him too tightly,” Kageyama remarks, pointing at the way Tadashi’s arms have limited mobility. 

“Oh sorry, Yamaguchi!” he apologizes, backing away, allowing Tadashi to sit back down.

“Ple-” the green-haired boy starts before Kei cuts in with an “It's not Yamaguchi anymore.”

“Huh?! Since when?”

Kei offers his hand up, his ring finger shining as opal glimmers from his wedding ring under the cafe lights. “It happened a few months after you left, you got an invitation, we made sure of it,” he notes absentmindedly, focusing on taking Tadashi's hand in his again. 

“It must have gotten lost in the post. Agh, that really sucks,” he complains, hugging Yachi and grinning brightly. 

He finally looks up to where Hinata is standing, hands-on-hips, obviously waiting for a hug from their resident asshole. In that singular moment, Kei Tsukishima, who is very much in love with Tadashi Tsukishima, became aware of how attractive Hinata Shouyou is. His arms, even when not flexed swell with muscle, his shirt brushes over his torso, blatantly showing his robust figure, he looks grown up and mature. His body is beautifully bronzed from his days in the sun. 

“Oh,” he mumbles, mouth dry. 

“Kei darling, are you okay?” Tadashi asks, leaning over to look at his husband. 

The blonde man feels his cheeks surge with pink, soft blush. He gulps and nods. “I’m fine honey.” 

He gets up and clears his throat before taking Shouyou in a hug, just as nice as the other ones he gave out that day. 

He sits back down as Tobio sits beside his boyfriends. Kei inadvertently keeps an eye on Shouyou's athletic arms and the way his ass looks strapping in his tight slacks. When he finds himself staring he curses himself, pinches himself on the leg, and wipes the drool pooling at the corner of his mouth before turning back to the conversation happening before him. 

'God fucking damnit, why is he hot? I hate that he’s hot. He has no right to make me so fucking attracted to him. God his ass looks so good in those pants.' his mind wanders before he pinches himself again. 

He looks back up to his husband to see that he’s staring at the man’s features as well, suddenly he doesn’t feel as bad for checking out their friend. Kei taps his husband’s hand, pulling his attention back to him. Kei looks at him suggestively, an eyebrow piqued and foot-tapping on the hardwood floor. Tadashi coughs to hide his humiliation at being caught staring and looks to the side. Tadashi tries to calm his blush, drinking his ice water and solely looking at the blonde man. 

Eventually, the get-together ends and Kei helps Tadashi up, leading him away to their car after wishing everyone goodbyes. Kei lets out a deep, frustrated sigh he didn’t know he was holding back. 

“God, what happened to the shrimp in Brazil because fuck,” the taller asks, groaning. 

“Just when I thought he couldn’t get any more attractive he hugged me and his arms were so built and then he has the audacity to have an ass like that,” Tadashi adds, rubbing his face. 

“So we’re both in agreement that Shouyou is unreasonably muscled, attractive and we both were staring at him?” Kei asks, looking over to his blushing partner. 

He nods and inhales deeply. “However, my love, no one can beat your ass and your tits,” he says this, only slightly joking. 

“Don’t call them tits Tadashi, that’s weird and vulgar and thanks I guess.” he starts up the car, driving away. 

“Shouyou, you know Tadashi and Kei were checking you out the entire time we were hanging out today? Right?” Kageyama asks, opening the door to his apartment. 

“Yes, I do, I’m not blind idiot. I’m mostly just surprised Tsuk-Kei was staring.”

Tobio nods, agreeing in that facet. “They were staring because you're all muscled out and hot now.”

“I’m offended Tobio, I wasn't hot in highschool?”

“More like adorable or cute. Definitely hot now,” he responds bluntly as if this was common knowledge. 

Hinata frowns and crosses his arms, his boyfriend eventually takes him in a hug, kissing his forehead, pressing him against his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: yamastsukki


End file.
